Destiny
by xYourDream
Summary: Love takes many twist and turns, but can Piper and Austin handle it after all the suffering, pain, grieve, and loss or will they not end up after all? Life takes various unexpected twists.


**Hi guys! This is my first story that I will actually take notice in! :) I hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think! Negative or positive! I don't care. Piper & Austin will probably meet in chap 3! (not totally sure) Might take a while but enjoy :) p.s Paustin will take long to happen! **

**Austin P.O.V **

''Mommy! Mom!'' I cried jumping up and down with a huge grin down plastered all over my face.

''What?'' She turned down to look at me giving me her beautiful smile.

''Can we please, please get that stuffed animal?'' I begged, tugging onto the the hem of her shirt, signaling her to look at the glass window that read Zan's.

She giggled and ruffled up my blonde hair, giving me a nod. I ran into the store and waited for my mom to catch up to me.

''Mommy?'' I quietly said.

''Yes?'' she replied, giving me her sweet caring smile. "How long till we get there?" I replied with a loud groan.

She suppressed out a small laugh and looked down at me, placing her gentle hand on my shoulder and leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"7 more miles, sweetheart" She let out a soft sigh, "Don't think about it, just keep walking" I held onto my fluffy bear and kept walking just as my mom told me to. I held onto her hand with my other free one, watching the older guys play on the streets.

''Were here, sweetheart! Were finally here!" My mom had full tears coming down her face.

''Mom?" I raised my eyebrow, chuckling at how happy she was, she always was, but this time she was crying with joy.

''Were finally here!" She replied again while wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. I grabbed her hand and smiled along with her.

''I can't wait to see Jesse and my godmother!" I squealed at my mom. She swung her arms and hugged me tightly. She lead me to a small brick house and rang the doorbell.

From what my mom told me she said that I haven't seen them since I was born. We had to leave because my mom would supposedly have a better job, but that didn't work out.

''Kate!" My mother smiled and hugged her tightly, surprising her. "I am so sorry for not contacting you over these years, I ju-'' she cut her off with a loud chuckle.

"Come in" She said to her, once my mom entered she saw me and gasped. "Austin?" Her wide eyes looking into mine. I don't remember her at all, but since my mother had pictures of her family, for some unknown reason. "Hi" I quietly said. She laughed and signaled me to enter her house.

''Your son, Aus is so big now Karen" She looked at my mom. I sat down on the chair. '

''Too fast for my liking'' My mom replied and placed her gentle hand on my leg. '

'So how many girls do you have after you, Austin?" Kate said jokingly. I replied with a wink and replied, ''Oh tons, More than 10" making them both laugh.

"Mom do you have-'' He cut off his sentence once he saw me. "Austin?" his surprised voice filling up the room.

Kate laughed and nodded, ''Yes, I do have Austin, son" I jumped out of my chair and ran up to Jesse. We both called each others name as we approached each other.

"Dude" He exclaimed, "How long has it been?" I was about to reply to him until my godmother said that we should go outside and play. We both nodded at her and waved a goodbye.

-Karen P.O.V-

Once I heard the door shut completely, I turned around and faced Kate. ''I'm sorry, i'm terribly sorry for just sho-'' she placed her hand on my shoulder, ''You are not a bother, please stop saying sorry"

I cried, I cried and let it all out. Kate got out of her chair and leaned down and hugged me tightly. "It's okay, to not feel okay…" I quickly wiped away my tears, I didn't come here to cry, I came here for a new life with my son.

" I'm so-' I was cut off, again " Stop saying Sorry, what happened is not your fault Kar" she let go of me and smiled. "This is not the end, I know you can live through this, you are brave"

I let out a sigh "I don't want Austin to be in my position, _ever_" I told her truthfully

"That's far from now, he's only 7, Karen, time will tell, its way to fast to think of his future, he's just a child"

She didn't get me, nobody did. I looked at her and sighed, its difficult to explain to someone who doesn't get it. I love Kate, shes like a sister to me, but-

''You are thinking too much" Kate said. She got up to get a glass of water and put it by my side.

''I need a job, Kat…. a real one this time" I fidgeted with my fingers.

She smiled and gave me her bright smile, "Thats what I like to hear" I drank my glass of water. "I heard they're hiring at the Curda's" She smiled down at the newspaper.

"What kind of job?" I let out a shaky laugh, She skimmed through the paper and looked up at me when she finished "Apparently its a maid Job and its open interview. No scheduling" She smiled down at me.

It was better than nothing and I couldn't stay here much longer because I know Kate has a family of her own along with her problems and I didn't wanna bother her.

"I guess im going tomorrow" I grinned widely at her

**Thoughts? Please review and let me know! :)**


End file.
